


I'm here

by Kamaleen



Series: Not alone series [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:19:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: Rey jolted awake, gasping for air. It had been a while since the last time he dreamt about the past. The omega groaned and tried to bury himself into the warm wall behind him. A hand around his middle torso tightened and Rey frowned as he realized that he wasn't in his own bed. His first reaction was to tense up, before relaxing as a familiar scent hit his nose. A soothing scent of someone he knew he could trust."Hey," a deep raspy voice called from behind and Rey didn't have to turn his head to know was in the bed with him. "You okay?"





	I'm here

**Author's Note:**

> So...after a year and several months, I finally decided that I want to write a sequel for my John Wick fan-fic 'Not Alone'. Enjoy!
> 
> Waring: this work has no beta-reader, so there might be several mistakes I didn't see before posting the chapter.

 

 

 

Rey dreamed about his past. He dreamt about the day he was introduced to the underworld. He was around thirteen years old, living with his family in Phoenix, when those gangsters broke into their house.

" _Where is Marcus?_ " was what the leader ask his mom while the other kept their guns pressed against the Rey and his sisters' heads. Their father was on the ground, with a knife pressed to his throat.

" _I don't know!_ " His mother shouted and she was telling the truth. No one knew where Uncle Marcus was; he had never told them. But those kidnappers didn't believe her. They said that she was lying and she was going to pay for it.

In the end, Rey and his family were pushed into the cars waiting outside their house. Rey and his siblings were separated from their parents. Their hands were tied behind their back with blindfolds on. His sisters were crying and there was nothing Rey could do.

They were taken to the warehouse. Rey and his sisters were taken to the corner and forced to watch those thugs beat his parents. Rey remembered shouting at those kidnappers until some of them decided to beat him up too. He remembered his oldest sister pleading them to stop but nothing happened. Then, out of sheer will, she broke free of her restrains and took a gun from one of her captives. She shot many of them and tried to get to their parents. Rey got up too despite his injuries. He ran toward his family but was shot down before he could reach them.

Rey didn't remember much after that, only that all of them were shot. His oldest sister was the first one to fall, followed by his parents. Then they shot his younger sister; her scream haunted Rey in his sleep for years.

One of the thugs sworn and said that this didn't go as planned. They wanted Rey and his family alive until Marcus came. Rey remembered crying as he tried to crawl to his younger sister. She was still breathing, still holding on, and she was crying in pain. Rey, despite the blood loss and his darkening vision, called to her. He called to her, telling her to hold on.

Those thugs laughed at his attempt to keep his sister alive, kicking him in the ribs. And then the lights went out. There was a sound of gunfire before the lights were on again. Some of the kidnappers were already dead, but some were fighting with a tall man in dark suit.

Even that it had been around thirteen years ago, Rey still remembered that man; he still remembered John Wick. The alpha danced around like a devil with guns, shooting everyone down with such accuracy Rey had never seen before - not even Uncle Marcus was that good in short range shooting. At that age, Rey only knew that uncle Marcus like long range shooting, but he had never knew that his uncle was an assassin.

Rey only noticed his uncle when the older man climbed down the stairs. It appeared that his uncle was sniping everyone from the roof while this alpha was sent in as a distraction. Well, even as a distraction John Wick was still responsible for half of the bodies lying around the warehouse.

His uncle immediately went to check on his parents while the alpha, at that time Rey hadn't known his name yet, walked toward him. Rey remembered whimpering as a hand was pressed against his wound to stop the blood. He heard his name being shouted as his consciousness slowly slipping away. The last things he knew were his uncle calling his name and the alpha's hand on his wound.

 

Rey jolted awake, gasping for air. It had been a while since the last time he dreamt about the past. The omega groaned and tried to bury himself into the warm wall behind him. A hand around his middle torso tightened and Rey frowned as he realized that he wasn't in his own bed. His first reaction was to tense up, before relaxing as a familiar scent hit his nose. A soothing scent of someone he knew he could trust.

"Hey," a deep raspy voice called from behind and Rey didn't have to turn his head to know was in the bed with him. "You okay?"

"Better than yesterday," the omega replied sighing as he instinctively sunk back toward the alpha.  _It's nice to be held like this._  Rey thought, smiling as he felt the alpha's arms tightened. Then, he realized that he's naked.

 _Wait a sec_ , Rey frowned.  _Why am I naked…and why… why is Mr. Wick on the same bed as me? Wait. Wait a minute, I'm in his bed? How…_  then the memories from the days before flooded his mind, filling him in.  _Oh God_ , Rey almost screamed as he remembered all that had happened.  _I…he…we…we had sex, we…I had sex with him… I just had sex with John Wick, not just normal sex but sex when in heat which means that…_  He experimentally squeezed his muscles and winced as he felt something solid still inside him, locking himself and the alpha together. Behind him, Mr. Wick gave a soft growl of surprise.

 _Yup, he knotted me…and his knot is still inside me_ , Rey gulped. Now he's more aware of himself and started to notice how sticky he felt, especially around his legs and on his lower half. Oh, and John Wick's face was somewhere right behind his ear.

"You okay?" the alpha asked for the second time. Rey shivered because he was both scared and excited.

"I'm good," he replied, surprised at how hoarse his voice was. "And you?" the omega asked back. He wanted to see what expression the alpha was wearing but decided against it.

"I'm more worried about you," was the reply and Rey's heart skipped beat. "Are you sure you're okay?" and also another question, and Rey knew that it's not about just how he felt. It's about if he's okay with what happened.

"I'm good." Rey insisted. He's totally okay with what happened. It's necessary and Mr. Wick only wanted to help him. Also, he's not a virgin. "Really, I'm okay. There was nothing to worry about."

"Good," was the answer he got before the alpha shifted and both of them groaned. Rey was still sensitive and he felt like his inside was filled to the brim with something sticky. His cheeks immediately reddened as he tried not to think about what would happen when the alpha was able to pull out.

"It's midnight," Mr. Wick suddenly said. "You should rest. It had been three days." Everything the alpha said was short and straight to the point. However, to Rey it didn't feel as cold as it should be.

"Three days?" Rey mused.  _That's too long, no wonder why he decided to help me. Damnit, I've to be more careful next time. Maybe I'll have to increase the dose of the suppressant? Maybe._

"Sleep," Mr. Wick spoke again and Rey sighed.  _Well, it's not like I can do anything against it, we're still knotted together._

So, Rey did close his eyes and let himself drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

 

 

Rey woke up again in the morning. This time he was alone and not naked. Well, actually he was wearing a shirt and a short pants which weren't his. Oh, and he was, somehow, clean and sleeping in a clean bed.

Rey blinked at the stone ceiling above him. There were only three members in this house-cave, and of course… the dog couldn't change the sheet while he was sleeping. So, there was only one person who could.

 _Oh my Goodness_ , Rey gasped when it sank in.  _Mr. Wick…Mr. Wick…he…he cleaned me…_

Now he didn't know what he should feel. Of course Rey was embarrassed for the slip like this, but Mr. Wick helping him…it must mean something.

So, despite his body wanting to sleep more, Rey dragged himself out of the bed and walked out of the room. The stone was cold against his feet but not unbearable.

It didn't take him long to find Mr. Wick. The alpha was in the kitchen, sitting at a small dining table. He looked up as soon as Rey stepped through the doorway.

No one say anything. Rey's brain was still kicking itself to work.  _I should say something…a good morning perhaps? Or thank him for…helping me. Yes, that's better. Let's thank him for helping and then ask about the time._

However, despite what his brain decided, Rey said, "Um…how long was I out?"

 _I hate myself_ , Rey mentally screamed as he kept his face emotionless.

"Just one night," Mr. Wick replied. "Sit and eat. You haven't eaten for three days and twelve hours."

"Thank you," Rey nodded, sitting down at the table. The alpha pushed a plate with a bread on top toward him along with a jar of yam. There was also fruits on a bowl nearby.

Rey forced himself to eat slowly. He knew that he was hungry, but he wanted his stomach to have time to adjust.  _The ketone level in my blood must be very high right now_ , Rey thought as he chewed the bread.  _Maybe I should check myself up at a hospital, just in case. Acidemia is not a joke._

Mr. Wick said nothing as Rey ate. In fact, Rey felt like the alpha was watching him. It made Rey felt weird, but he pretended that he didn't notice.

"Thank you for the food, and…thank you for helping me with my…issue," Rey said after he finished and Mr. Wick nodded.

"You're welcomed," was the reply and then silence. Rey took a deep breath and nodded. He waited for Mr. Wick to start speaking first, but it seemed like the alpha was contempt to just sitting there watching him.

 _Okay…so…what should I say to him?_  Rey thought.  _Or should I even say anything at all? He…man…I don't know him. He's hard to read. Or maybe he's waiting for me to…um…say goodbye and walk out? I mean…that's reasonable. I'm lucid enough to get out of his house now._

"So…" Rey decided that he must initiate a conversation. "I…um…where are my clothes?"

"In the bathroom," Mr. Wick replied. "I've cleaned them."

"Oh... thank you. I'll find a way to repay you somehow. Um…not just the clothes but…for all of…for everything you've done for me," and Rey found himself stuttered and fidgeting of all the sudden. His cheeks reddened from embarrassment, but he pushed himself to finish what he meant to say. "I'll get change and be on my way then."

The omega immediately got up despite how his body ached and protested that it wanted to rest. But before he could leave the room, Mr. Wick stood up.

"No, not yet," the alpha said. His expression and voice were unreadable as always. "Your heat isn't over yet."

"Oh…" Rey blinked, his cheeks burning. "I'm…I'm still in heat?"

"Yes," Mr. Wick nodded and gently pushed his shoulder, telling Rey to walk out of the kitchen and back to the bedroom. "Another round should do it. But now you rest."

"But…I don't want to…"

"You're not bothering me," was the reply as he was pushed back into the bedroom. Rey turned around and watched the alpha took a step back. "Sleep, rest, I'll check on you in the afternoon."

Mr. Wick closed the curtain and now Rey was alone again. The omega took a deep breath and sat down on the bed. His body told him to lay down and sleep while the other side of him was so wild awake.

Rey never had a partner when he was in heat before. No, actually this was his second heat. Marcus had taught him that it was dangerous to be an omega in an underworld, even more when he was unmated and in heat. So, Rey had been taken suppressants for years. Well, he'd had experiences with one nightstands, but nothing was the same as this. Being in heat and with a partner to take care of him was new. And with that partner being the legendary alpha of the underworld, Rey had no idea how to proceed. He felt like he was walking on a thin ice.

 _Maybe I should just do as he said,_  Rey decided.  _Just sleep, rest, and then I'll figure it all up after this._

So, he laid down on the bed and did as he was told. The omega closed his eyes and was asleep in several minutes.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

John was out in the wood again. Since Rey's heat started, he found himself walking around in the wood more often than usual.

The alpha smelt the air and decided to head south. He had taken care of the car they drove back here several days ago. Dumping it in the river was not the brightest idea or the best solution John had in his mind, and it was the easiest and most effective in this situation. With Rey in heat and vulnerable, John couldn't bring himself to stay away from his territory for long. He couldn't bring himself to drive the car to the Murmurry and took the bus back.

His instinct hummed as John patrolled the wood. It's natural for alpha to be more territorial when they had an omega in their care.

John wondered what he would do next. Surely Rey would try to get back home as soon as he recovered. But despite the relief that John hoped he would feel, he felt even more worried. Rey might not know it, but John had seen many things Rey hadn't seen. He had seen dangers Rey hadn't realized, he had seen some alphas staring when the omega was looking, and he had overheard them planning about 'grabbing' Rey to have 'some fun' at their places.

Somehow, the ability to snipe people out of nowhere but being slightly oblivious about the dangers around reminded John of Marcus. Well, Marcus wasn't as oblivious as Rey, but his friend did admit a long time ago that he was quite oblivious to dangers in his early day in the underworld. And John thought that it's reasonable. Sometimes when people were very good at one thing, they tended to be very bad at another thing. Close combat and awareness of dangers around him was never Marcus' forte, and John was sure that it's the same with Rey.

However, Marcus had someone to watch his back in his early day until he had enough experiences to survive on his own; Rey had no one.

 _I wonder if he has any friends, anyone he can trust except Marcus,_  John mused. He hadn't asked Rey about his life; he wasn't sure how to. Also, he might have known about Rey for a while since Marcus did talk about his nephew from time to time, but John had never met Rey in person until recently.

Yet, despite that he just met Rey, John liked him already. Rey was interesting. He was an omega, but he wasn't meek nor shy. He was skilled in long-range shooting – just like Marcus. And he was, surprisingly, quite cute.

 _Cute? Hm...,_  and John frowned at this part. Since he started his career in the underworld, John had rarely considered anything as 'cute', especially not a fellow assassin. But Rey had…quite a charming and soft vibe that John couldn't find a better word to describe it.

 _Maybe there is something to do with him being an omega,_  John thought and immediately shook his head. He had met omega assassins before, and they weren't like Rey. All he felt from them were years of using their alluring nature to attract the targets. Rey wasn't like that, or at least he hadn't tried that yet.

 _So he's a sunshine by nature,_  a voice in his head laughed.  _But he does resemble Marcus. This makes me want to know what Marcus was like when he was Rey's age._

John sighed as he turned and climbed up a hill. The snow was falling but it's not freezing enough to make him turn back to his den. He rounded the area and started to climb a nearby mountain. He wanted to see the view from up there.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Rey woke up to the sound of the curtain being opened. Normally he would have sat up with a gun in his hand pointed at the intruder, but now his body was shaking with the heat. It made him sluggish but he tensed up nonetheless.

"Shh, it's me."

Then there was John Wick's voice. This calmed him down and Rey dropped his head against the pillow. He sighed and felt the alpha's hand touching his shoulder.

"Mr. Wick…" he called, turning his head to watch the alpha slowly sat down on the bed. Half of him was expected the other to just climb in and mouth, but that wouldn't be John Wick. He was an alpha, but he was an alpha with self-control.

"Your next wave has hit." It's a statement, not a question, but Rey still nodded. He could feel himself leaking, and even more since he was in a close proximity with an alpha. "How long?"

"I don't know," Rey gasped as more fluid gushed out between his legs. "I just woke up. Oh goodness…"

"Shh…" John was now fully on the bed. He still had his clothes on but it didn't help much. "…I got you. Just one round and your heat should be over."

"Okay," Rey nodded and instinctively titled his head to show Mr. Wick his neck.

 _Look at you, look at how easy you trust him,_  a voice in his head protest.  _He might be your uncle's friend but he's still an alpha._

_Shut it, he didn't bite my neck the last time!_

_Doesn't mean that you could just trust him!_

"Rayden, it's an option, not an order," the alpha spoke and it pulled Rey from his train of thought. "You can say that you don't want it and I will back away."

"You will…?"

"Yes," the alpha replied immediately. There was no dead-air, no hesitation. "And I'm sorry about last night. I truly am. I really needed to break you out of the wave. You needed to eat. But now it's your choice. There are both chances that you will or will not need a knot for the heat to end."

 _Wow, and when I thought I wouldn't be surprised,_  Rey looked up at Mr. Wick. If it was other alphas, with Rey's ass dripping liked this, they would have pounced him already. But John Wick kept himself still.

"I…" now Rey was weighting the pros and cons of having sex with John Wick. The alpha had explained his condition to him and Rey agreed that there was a chance he would need a knot to end this wave. But maybe his body was already satisfied and this was just an effect from whatever hormones still in his system? Maybe? Well, he could say no and suffer alone for several hours to prove that theory. Yet, taking knot would guarantee the heat end.

"Please…" in the end, Rey decided that having sex with the alpha wouldn't hurt. Also (he wouldn't admit this out loud) Mr. Wick was good, better than anyone he had been with. "…help me."

"Very well," a hand left his shoulder and Rey bit back a whine. Then, two hands came to cradle his face, making Rey turned his head and met the alpha's eyes. "Tell me how you like it. What position do best for you? And what you don't prefer?"

"I…" Rey tried to gather his thoughts. Mr. Wick was so close that he could almost taste the alpha. "…I'm not into dom/sub thing nor BDSM. I hate bondages, but I'm okay with being restrains by hands. It's confusing, I know, but I just really hate being tied up."

"Okay," Mr. Wick nodded. "What else?"

"Name-calling during sex is okay…as long as you're not calling me slut. That word  is a huge turn off for me." Rey tried to answer as best as he could. "There was one time I'd strangled a man when he called me that during sex…it's a very unpleasant night." He gave a little nervous laugh and looked up, hoping that the alpha wasn't upset.

"I don't do name-calling," Mr. Wick said, a small smile appeared on his face. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Okay, thanks," now Rey's heart was beating so fast he was sure it was going to break his ribs. "And…well…I don't know. I'm not into anything weird or dirty…watersports is an absolute no go. Other than that…I guess I'm okay with them or I haven't tried them yet. Oh, and I'm okay with hickeys." Then Rey realized that it's only him talking about what he liked or didn't like. "What about your preference then?"

"Me?" the alpha looked surprised, but he didn't hesitate to answer. "I don't really have any kink or fetish. I like it…simple."

"Oh…okay," Rey nodded. Then he shifted his eyes down as his cheeks started to feel too hot. "Well…then we're…ready to go? I think just the color system is enough, I don't have any safe word in mind."

"Color system works for me," Mr. Wick replied and slowly brought one hand down Rey's throat, sliding it to the collar or his shirt. "What is your color?"

"Green."

If Mr. Wick made him felt good last night, then tonight Rey could say that he's in heaven. This alpha was everything he wanted from a top during sex. He was firm but gentle, always ask about the color before they proceeded to any step. And when Rey exposed his neck to ask for kiss, he gave it with a slight touch of his teeth, enough to excite Rey but not to break the skin. Then there were his hands, rough and powerful.

Rey moaned as he wrapped his legs around the alpha's back. He thought that last night was intimate, with him being on all four, but with him on his back it's even more intense. In this position Mr. Wick got to see his expression, and so did Rey. However, the difference was that Rey was too shy to look while the alpha wasn't.

"Right there!"

And when Mr. Wick hit something deep inside, Rey cried out. He craned his neck and the alpha kissed him. A quick and gentle kiss before he changed the angle to hammer every thrust right to that spot.

"Oh God…harder…" he cried and Mr. Wick complied. His strong arms dropped down beside Rey, trapping the omega in between but Rey didn't care. He reached out and pulled the alpha down to him. Then, deciding that this position wasn't good enough, John Wick pulled away. His member slipped out and Rey whined in protest, only to be turned on his stomach and pulled up to sit in the alpha lap.

"Mr. Wick!" Rey cried out again when the alpha went deeper. With this position, there was little to nothing Rey could do but trying to match his partner's rhythm. He pushed himself up and down, his head rested on the strong shoulder behind while his hands tried to grab anything for balance. In the end, they ended up grabbing on John Wick's hands which were on Rey's hip and torso.

"I got you," a whisper in his ear and a hand moved him along. Rey ached his back, exposed his neck even more. He was getting close, very close. Just a little but more and this would all be over. He could feel the knot breaching, almost inside. He just needed to get it in.

The omega keened and pushed himself down with more force, finally forcing the knot inside. His body immediately cramped down on it and both of them were pushed over the edge. Rey gave a silent scream while John bit down on his neck. Not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to silence his growl.

Rey collapsed down on top of the alpha, he had no strength left to hold himself up. However, Mr. Wick didn't seem to have any problem taking his weight. On the contrary, strong arms wrapped around him, kept him secured in place as they both tried to catch their breath.

"Thank you," Rey whispered, still panting. Mr. Wick grunted back and slowly lowered them down on the bed. The omega complied and rested his head on the pillow. He was exhausted but satisfied. Also, he didn't mind the way the taller male curled around him.

"You're welcomed," was the reply with a quick kiss on his temple. Rey smiled and closed his eyes. He didn't want to fall asleep yet, but it's harder and harder to keep himself awake.

"Rest, you're safe here," and that soothing voice trying to lure him to sleep didn't help either. So, in the end Rey just gave up.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

John untangled himself from the omega as soon as he could pull out. He sighed, looking at the mess they made before getting up and walked to the bathroom.

The alpha made sure the water he soak the towel in was warm before going back to the bedroom. John cleaned Rey first, putting the omega in warm clothes, then he changed the sheet and tugged Rey in. After that, he cleaned himself and took care of the used clothes.

Buddy was still at the living room when John went to lay down on the loveseat. He had to bend his legs for them to fit and it wasn't really comfortable. His dog looked at him, confused as to why John wasn't sleeping in his bedroom. John just gave it a pat on the head when it came to check on him.

In his mind, John knew that Rey wouldn't mind him sleeping on the bed with the omega. However, John didn't want to, not because he thought it's inappropriate, but because he started to feel something. An attachment. His instinct started to see Rey as…not yet as a lover…but as someone under his care.

 _This is not supposed to happen,_  his mind screamed, John would too if he was alone. Alpha rarely formed an attachment, unlike omega, but once they did it's almost impossible to get rid of. And even if he had told Rey to leave and the omega did, John would be the one following Rey instead.

The alpha growled and covered his eyes with his arm. He told himself to rest first and dealt with it in the morning.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Rey woke up to a smell of breakfast. He yawned and stretched, blinking several time before he realized that he was still in John Wick's bed and John Wick's clothes. However, the heat inside him was gone and Rey sighed in relief. His heat has ended. Yet, the realization that he was still in the alpha's clothes made his cheeks burnt up for no reason.

 _Come on Rayden, stop being an idiot,_ Rey shook his head, telling himself to be professional. He quickly got out of bed and did his best to make the bed before he headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning."

John was in the kitchen when Rey entered. On the table were pancakes and coffee. The dog was in the corner, eating it breakfast. It turned to look at Rey a bit then went back to the food.

"Good morning," Rey replied, looking around the room awkwardly. "Thank you again for last night. It's…it helped." He almost said that it's amazing but thanked goodness he stopped himself in time.

"I'm glad," John Wick replied. "Now eat." He pointed at the pancake before sitting down on one side of the table.

"Um…" Rey gulped. He was hungry, but at the same time he wasn't ready to face the alpha yet. "…I need to use the bathroom first."

The alpha didn't reply, but he pointed to where the bathroom was. Rey thanked Mr. Wick quickly before he headed toward the bathroom. There he washed his face and found his old clothes washed and folded neatly on a counter. The omega immediately put them on.

 

The breakfast went smoothly than Rey had expected. He didn't know what to say but Mr. Wick didn't seem to expect him to say anything. Also, the alpha's coffee was really good and it helped Rey relaxed.

However, the peace didn't last long. As soon as both of them finished and Rey reached to grab the alpha's plate because he intended to wash the dishes, John Wick spoke up.

"I wonder…" the alpha said and Rey's hand froze in place. "…if Marcus was still alive and knew about all of this. He's going to punch me or shoot me first."

"What…?" and Rey almost dropped the plate in his hand. "…why you…of all the sudden…?"

"You're the only family he had left," the alpha continued. "He talked about you a lot. He was proud of you. And he cared about you, a lot."

"My…uncle?" Rey slowly set the plate down on the table. "He told you about me…?"

"Yes," John nodded. "I miss him. He's a good friend, always my friend until the end."

"I miss him too," Rey sat back down. He wasn't sure why they're talking about his uncle, but he didn't mind since it's John Wick. The man was the one who found his uncle's body. And despite not knowing Rey, he still found Rey's contact on Macus's phone and told him everything.

Suddenly, Rey had a feeling that he knew where this was going. And he was right.

"I'm sorry," the alpha said. "I dragged him into that mess."

"Don't apologize," Rey immediately replied. "I don't blame you. It's his choice. Beside, you kill the man who killed him, that's enough for me." He spoke with his eyes locked with the alpha. He wanted John Wick to see that he meant every word he said.

John Wick was silent for a moment, before he nodded and sighed. "Thank you."

 

Rey helped John washed the dishes and the alpha didn't try to stop him. They worked in silence. And after that John took Rey back to the town. It was a long walk but it wasn't awkward. Rey had decided to tell the alpha that he had a computer engineer degree and was working as a programmer when his uncle died. And after receiving a mysterious text from the alpha about the death of his uncle, Rey decided to use his skill to track him down.

"Impressive," John said after Rey finished his story. "So you have been keeping track of me ever since?"

"Yes," Rey admitted with reddened cheeks. "I was in California when all of that…mass murdering happened. After that it's kinda hard to keep track of you, actually. Luckily I'm good at getting myself into the security camera network in many cities; I'm not that stupid to try hack the underworld's network. Also, I suspect that your whole network of opening an account or contract might be operated in analogue. So I didn't try."

"Good decision."

"Thank you."

"So, you find me because of the security cameras?"

"Yes," Rey nodded with a smile. "With the help of a facial recognition program."

"And you move from California to Alaska because of me?" the alpha asked. "You quited your job because of me?"

"Yes and no," Rey shook his head. "I was an assassin for hire even before uncle died. But I'm not a big shot or anything. You can say that I had the same status as those henchmen guarding their boss' warehouses. Those who aren't invited or recognized, and expandable, like those guys you killed in that catacomb underneath Rome."

"I see."

"However, being a no-name assassin didn't mean that no one would come looking for me," Rey continued. "I'd never asked uncle to help me with my own issues. I decided to move before those gangsters are able to track me down. It's the same time that you moved to Alaska, so I was like…why the hell not?" The omega gave a cheeky laugh at the end of his sentence and the corner of John Wick's mouth curved up a bit.

They reached the outskirt of the town around the afternoon. Rey was quite tired and sore but he said nothing as he walked toward the town. John Wick, on the other hand, hanged back to the forest line.

"I guess this is a good-bye then?" Rey asked, turning to face the alpha. "So, thank you for not killing me. And thank you for taking care of me, Mr. Wick."

"Take care," the alpha replied and disappeared into the wood. Rey watched the tree line for several minutes before he turned and walked back to his cottage.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TBC.**


End file.
